Talk:Ward
Should this go under category: skill subclasses or something? 04:26, 4 November 2005 (EST) Range What exactly is the range of a Ward ? 1 AR ? SmegEd 04:32, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :"In the area," as said in every ward's description. See range. --68.142.14.35 07:21, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :I'll take a screen cap of a ward in the Battle Isles showing the area of effect in relation to the targeting circle. Hope to have it up later today. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:01, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Stacking I assume the effects of multiple overlapping wards stack. Do they? Should the page include a note regarding this? aubee91 15:48, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :The effects of different, overlapping wards do stack, to the best of my knowledge. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 16:01, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Ward Spell? I know this is kind of an old issue, over a year old, actually. But what's the appropriate title for this article? "Ward" or "Ward Spell"? It used to be "Ward" (which technically is what ward spells create), then it was moved to "Ward Spell" after skill descriptions changed to include "spell" in the skill type. This also happened with wells/well spells. "Well" moved to "Well Spell", but this went to "Ward Spell" and back to "Ward". Karlos moved it back to "Ward" stating that our enchantment and hex articles aren't "Enchantment Spell" or "Hex Spell" which is a decent argument. However, "Well Spell" stayed, and we also had new spell types "Weapon Spell" and "Item Spell" which each had/have "spell" in their respective articles' titles. This is with good reason too, since weapon/item and Weapon/Item Spell are completely different. Anywho, what should happen? 1. Keep the articles how they currently are and have an inconsistent wiki? 2. Move "Ward", "Enchantment", and "Hex" to "Ward Spell", "Enchantment Spell", and "Hex Spell"? 3. Create separate pages for wards and wells explaining the mechanics of them and using the "____ Spell" articles to explain the skill type? Wait, that would require making two pages for enchantments and hexes too. Well, anyway. I hope I made some sense. --Heelz 07:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I think we should move Enchantment and Hex to "Enchantment Spell" and "Hex Spell". --68.106.223.233 01:31, 22 August 2007 (CDT) So, no mods have anything to say about this? --Heelz 19:54, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Get their attention by going to their talk pages. --Kale Ironfist 21:27, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::We had this discussion back when the changes were first made, why are we having it again now? Anything changed? And by the way, "mods" don't have the final say on this, it's whatever the community decides. --Karlos 09:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I was just bringing it up because I noticed the inconsistency. Under skill types we have "enchantment", "hex", and "ward". But then we have "well spell", "weapon spell", and "item spell". Besides, I didn't see much of a discussion on it before. --Heelz 15:59, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I would be in favor of moving everything to "X spell" and keeping the old names as redirects. --Karlos 16:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) target the caster? Any way to tell if this targets the caster or no? I'll need to look for some skill that can prevent you from bein the target of an allied spell... Any ideas? RoseOfKali 21:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Heroes Do heroes make any effort at all to stay inside wards? : Yes and no, the heroes will stay in it if you stay in it,however if they get attacked and start running around they might stay in it or not( I have that problem of course with my monk heroes), so they wont make the effort to stay in ,but will only stay in unless something "tells" them to get out of it.Even so that shouldn't be a reason to not use wards on them, heroes are great at using wards (casting them etc), as soon as you call/attack something they will put it up. Durga Dido 09:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not really...unless you flag the H/H to the center of the ward, you can't count on them standing in it. Heroes don't interpret a Ward as something they need to stay inside of. They will still scatter out of it from DoTAoE or to kite melee foes, or if they took too much AoE damage at once (such as Searing Flames spam), etc. I still use Wards sometimes, like Ward Against Harm in Sacnoth Valley, or taking Herta along, but I never expect them to be reliable for the full duration. (T/ ) 13:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC)